Moonfire Task Force
Contact: Moonfire Level Range: 23 - 28 Notes: Requires 6 people Zone: Striga Isle Location: -3600 63.5 -388. Primary Enemy: Council Name: The Kheldian War Badge: Honorary Peacebringer Badge Description: You have stopped the Council's plan to infect the populace with Nictus aliens. Missions Briefing I have been watching this little island for some time, heroes, and I am greatly troubled. I fear that the heinous crimes of the Council (and of those they have allied themselves with) may spell the destruction of this entire planet, its people, and all its glorious mysteries. I must beg you to help me. Perhaps together, we can stand between this Earth and the coming disaster. Before we begin, know that I am not of this world. Or, not entirely. This body was born here, yes, but there is much more to me now. You see, my body was fused with the life force of a Kheldian, a wise but short-lived alien race. In a very real sense, there is more to me than just a single soul. If we continue, you will learn things that are secret to most humans. I must be able to trust you. You will earn my trust if you can journey into Vampyr Mountain and take down a clutch of vampyri. Only true heroes would risk such a feat. Enemies Debriefing Thank you, my friends. I suppose I can trust you now. Remember, what you learn from me is not for other ears. I will tell you of the villainies of the Council, and, most particularly, those of the wicked Arakhn. Briefing You have earned my trust, and it is only fitting that I reward you by disclosing one of my secrets. Like me, Arakhn is only partly of this world. Her body is human, but the life force that guides her is that of a Nictus. The Nictus are ghastly creatures, the dark and twisted cousins of my race. Yes, the Kheldian legacy is fraught with misery and war. A war that has, most regrettably, come at last to Earth. I have sensed a vast buildup of Nictus energy in a nearby cave complex. Go there. I believe we will gain a clue to Arakhn's most recent plans. Enemies Debriefing The cave was full of war wolves? Strange. I have observed them for some time, but I have not yet determined their origin. They are like the beasts of this world's legends, and yet they are also strangely familiar to the part of me that is Kheldian. Perhaps this flask you found can help us solve that mystery? Briefing I have the greatest fears about the contents of that flask you found. Before we proceed, my theory must be confirmed. There is one on this island who is wise in the ways of all things. Take the flask to her, my friends. Perhaps she will be able to confirm my dread suspicions. I can only hope the contents are not what I fear them to be. Temporary Power Debriefing So. My worst suspicions have been confirmed. Within that flask, heroes, is a fragment of a Nictus! The cruelest race my galaxy has ever known, the sworn enemy of every right-thinking Kheldian! Be thankful that it is not a full-blooded Nictus Stephanie Peebles has bound to you. Be thankful, but also be afraid. Briefing Listen heroes, and you will hear a terrible tale: the history of the Kheldian race. You see, the Nictus and the Kheldians were once one people. Our lives were brief—ten years by this world's reckoning—but we were content. Or so we imagined. There were those among us who wanted more. They became the Nictus. They learned to envelop other Kheldians, drain their life force, and thus become immortal. Inevitably, war followed. It is a war that has brought us halfway across the universe, to this unspoiled and beautiful planet. Perhaps it is foolish of me, but I hope to bring it to an end. There are Kheldians still living on this planet in their natural form, though most of us have chosen to fuse with a human, like myself. I can only assume there are Nictus still living here as well. That flask you found contained a fragment of such a creature. Perhaps in another of Arakhn's strongholds, you can learn more. Enemies Debriefing So, Arakhn and the Council are using Nictus fragments to fashion their Galaxy troops. And when something goes wrong, however slight, the merger results not in a powerful soldier, but in a bestial war wolf! How disgusting! Listen, heroes. When I became fused with a Kheldian, it was with my full knowledge and consent. Indeed, that is the only way that such a permanent merger is possible, either for Kheldians or for Nictus. But it seems that the Council is able to force these mere fragments on their recruits. I cannot imagine anything more diabolical! Nor can I doubt that Arakhn is behind it all. Briefing If those men you saved are correct, there is still another prisoner in the Council's clutches. This Dr. Todd they spoke of must be rescued. I don't know whether Arakhn plans to infuse her with a Nictus fragment, as she tried to do to those recruits, or whether she has some darker purpose in mind. But I am certain her plot must be stopped. Go and interrogate Arakhn's soldiers. Perhaps one of them can tell us where Dr. Todd is imprisoned. Take this emergency medical transporter in case you find her. She may have need of it. But please don't let her get hurt. I'll consider this mission a failure if anything happens to her. I know Arakhn's cruelty. I know what she is capable of. Enemies Notable NPCs * Dr. Roberta Todd (NPC Ally) Debriefing (Mission Success) The device Dr. Todd described is a thing most terrible. I have told you that the Nictus once fed upon other Kheldians. What I did not tell you was how. The Nictus scientists developed a powerful energy transfer device that could rip away a Kheldian's life force, even at a distance of light years. This terrible weapon is the reason we Peacebringers have resolved to destroy all Nictus, wherever they may be. If Arakhn plans to recreate this device, she must be stopped! Immediately! Debriefing (Mission Failure) Dr. Todd should recover any day. When I spoke with her, she described a great energy transfer device Arakhn forced her to develop. I believe I know what it is. It is a thing most horrible. I have told you that the Nictus once fed upon other Kheldians. What I did not tell you was how. The Nictus scientists developed a powerful energy transfer device that could rip away a Kheldian's life force, even at a distance of light years. This terrible weapon is the reason we Peacebringers have resolved to destroy all Nictus, wherever they may be. If Arakhn plans to recreate this device, she must be stopped! Immediately! Briefing If Arakhn truly intends to replicate the machine that allowed the Nictus to feast upon the Kheldians, it will be disastrous. There are hundreds of Kheldians living on this planet, and millions more in our home galaxy. In an eye blink she could murder us all! Dr. Todd mentioned another facility where she was briefly imprisoned. I want you to go there and see what you can learn. If you find anything of note, please take it to one of this world's wise women. Her name is Dr. Ann-Marie Engles. It has been a long time since I have been this badly shaken. Please, help me end this dreadful plot! Enemies Debriefing So, Arakhn plans to plant the remaining Nictus within Paragon City's people? And she has found a way to make the merging permanent without their consent? Her evil can pain me but it can surprise me no longer. She must be stopped. For the good of humanity, and that of the entire universe. You are remarkable heroes. With your help, I shall triumph over Arakhn at last! Briefing I have a plan I would like to share with you. It is a bold one. I intend to use Arakhn's plot against her, but it will require knowing the names of her intended victims. Do you think you can get that information for me? If we can figure out who Arakhn plans to infect with her Nictus invaders, we can get to them first, and lay a pretty trap! While you're there, it would behoove you to take out a few of her men. The more we can weaken her power, the better the next phase of the plan will go. Enemies Notable NPCs * Archon Salvatore (Galaxy Archon) Debriefing Look at this list of names. Arakhn hopes to force permanent mergers with Nictus upon many of this city's greatest people. This cannot come to pass. Now that we know her intended targets, I will rally the Kheldian Army, known far and wide as the Peacebringers. We will set a trap for Arakhn's Nictus. Briefing I want to bring the Kheldian War to a close once and for all, and to do that, I must end the Nictus threat. I intend to use Arakhn's plan against her, and lay a trap for her Nictus brethren. I want you to seek out Arakhn's stronghold. Then you must defeat her, while I gather the forces of the Kheldian Peacebringers. My bodiless brothers will go to her intended victims, and ask permission to protect them from the Nictus. And then they will wait. When you defeat Arakhn, I have no doubt her loyal minions will put her plan into effect, sending the Nictus into their intended hosts. But each Nictus will be surprised by a Kheldian lying in wait, within the very body they had planned to assume. There we will defeat them, once and for all. I know this sounds dangerous, but it is the only way. If we do not stop the Nictus once and for all, Arakhn may develop an even more twisted plot. And that plot might succeed. Enemies Enemies Notable NPCs * Arakhn (Archvillain) Badge Completion of this mission earns a hero the Honorary Peacebringer Badge. Debriefing Wonderful job! Wonderful! You delayed Arakhn's plan long enough for my people to lay a trap for the Nictus she intended to force upon human hosts. Some of the people we protected even invited the Kheldians to remain. I have no doubt they will become some of this world's greatest heroes. As for the Nictus, I believe we have vanquished all of them, or at least weakened them greatly. I suppose it is possible that some of them may have fused with their human hosts, but I do not believe it is likely. Notes * There was a period of time where the badge was not awarded for completion of this Task Force. When the award of the badge was fixed, the badge was not retroactively awarded to characters that had completed it. (Citation needed) Nictus fragment This fragment of a Nictus has decayed and lost its powers. Nevertheless, it is a potent reminder of your pivotal role in: The Kheldian War It began with a request from a mysterious watcher: Moonfire, a woman fused with the life force of a Kheldian alien. Though she wanted your help, she was unsure as to whether she could trust you with the secrets of her race. To earn her trust, you took down a nest of vampyri on Striga Isle. At Moonfire's request, you went next to a cavern network, where you encountered a legion of War Wolves. You defeated the creatures, and came away with a strange flask, which seemed to contain a quivering energy form. Moonfire sent you to the wise witch known as Stephanie Peebles, who was able to determine that the flask contained a fragment of a life form. She wove a complex spell to bind the energy to you, so that you could make use of its powers. Moonfire was troubled by what you learned. She was now convinced that the flask contained a fragment of a Nictus, the sworn enemies of the Kheldian. She told you the terrible history of the Kheldians: how the Nictus, once a part of the Kheldian populace, began preying on their own kind, thus becoming beings of pure darkness. Intent on finding another Nictus fragment, she sent you to one of Arakhn's strongholds. There you discovered a number of Council recruits who were about to be combined with such fragments against their will. You learned that by doing so, they would gain the powers of the Galaxy troops. Those who were less lucky would instead be transformed into War Wolves. You freed the unwilling recruits and learned of another prisoner, a Dr. Roberta Todd. Whatever Arakhn wanted with Dr. Todd, you knew it could not be good. You resolved to find her. You had to interrogate quite a few troops to do so, but at last you learned the doctor's location. When you rescued her, you learned that she had been forced to help Arakhn build some sort of machine for transferring energy. Moonfire was stunned. She was convinced this machine was a replica of the one the Nictus had originally used to suck out the life forces of Kheldians, allowing them to feed on the aliens' energy from afar. For the sake of every remaining Kheldian, this had to be stopped! However, when you investigated another of Arakhn's bases, the blueprints you found did not support Moonfire's conclusions. Dr. Ann-Marie Engles told you that the machine was probably used to permanently merge Nictus life forces with those of unwilling humans. The threat was different than Moonfire had imagined, but it was no less dire. She hatched a brilliant plan. First, you had to uncover the names of Arakhn's intended victims. Then, Moonfire's plan swung into motion. While you delayed Arakhn, the Kheldians went to the intended victims and asked their permission to merge with them temporarily. They could thereby catch the Nictus invaders once and for all and perhaps bring their long war to a close. You managed to defeat Arakhn, and, as Moonfire suspected, her minions put the fiendish plan into work. The Nictus invaders were unleashed on their intended victims, but instead of helpless innocents, they found people infused with the power of the Kheldian army. In the end, Moonfire was unsure of how complete her victory had been. Several of the Kheldians chose to remain merged with their willing human counterparts, and she had to wonder: could any of the Nictus have made it to willing humans as well? Could there, even now, be half-Nictus hybrids preparing to take up arms within Paragon City? Only time will tell. Category:Trials and Task Forces